character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, The Universe)/Adamjensen2030
For detailed information about the series, Visit Sonic News Network. Summary of this verse Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. The Sonic Universe has a very rich history. The main character is Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual adventure is stopping Doctor Eggman from taking over the world up to the universe. It also has a very, very large cast, with some characters getting more focus then others. Overall, Sonic is a popular universe. Sega confirmed that everything is canon thus all Sonic games, comics, anime, etc are canon. Power of this verse The Sonic Verse's power has a very wide range, ranging from Planet level busters for most of its regulars, with many of the Super forms and bosses being anywhere from at least Large Planet level to Multiverse level. In addition, it has a Multiverse level threat in the form of the Power of the Stars in game canon, which have great destructive powers and hax. You also have the Multiverse level Illumina as one of the most powerful Game Sonic characters. This verse also has many hax powers within it, such as Sonic and Shadow using an ability called Chaos Control which can be used to freeze time or teleport, Silver using Chaos Control to time travel, Emerl and Metal Sonic being able to copy an opponent's abilities, Time Eater being able to slow down or travel through time and Alf Layla wa-Layla and Darkspine Sonic are capable of reality warping. Color Powers (which most characters can use) can grant intangibility, gravity manipulation and absorption. The Super Forms are MFTL+, possibly Infinite speed. Above even them, you have Solaris who is able to exist throughout all of time at once and collapse all of creation everywhere and when. The verse also has a powerful level of technology capable of planet to solar system busting destruction. However, their boom counterparts are much weaker, being town level or higher. Most Base Sonic characters from the Classic Era (Sonic 1 to Sonic Mania) that scale to Base Classic Sonic are 6-C Island level Most Base Sonic characters from the Dreamcast Era (Sonic Adventure to Shadow the Hedgehog) that scale to Base Dreamcast Sonic are 5-B Planet level+ Most Base Sonic characters from the Modern Era (Sonic 06 to Sonic Forces) that scale to Base Modern Sonic are 5-A Large Planet level Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Adamjensen2030 Paleomario66 Withersoul 235 MetalMario875 Neutral: Opponents: Character Profiles Heroes Sonic1.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Tails_Sonic_Generations.jpeg.jpeg|'Miles "Tails" Prower'|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Knuckles_in_Lost_World.png|'Knuckles the Echidna'|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Amy-rose-sonic-generations-57.5.jpg|'Amy Rose'|link=Amy Rose (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Segabits-shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg|'Shadow the Hedgehog'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 200 s.gif|'Silver the Hedgehog'|link=Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Espio1.png|'Espio the Chameleon'|link=Espio the Chameleon (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 331px-Big.jpg|'Big the Cat'|link=Big the Cat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Charmy_in_Generations.png|'Charmy Bee'|link=Charmy Bee (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Maxresdefault2.jpg|'Vector the Crocodile'|link=Vector the Crocodile (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Generations_Rouge_1.png|'Rouge the Bat'|link=Rouge the Bat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Cream-the-rabbit-sonic-generations-8.77.jpg|'Cream the Rabbit'|link=Cream the Rabbit (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_TCZDobjJ3wzQ.jpg|'Tikal'|link=Tikal (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Yacker_(Sonic_Colors_Opening_2).png|'Yacker'|link=Yacker (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 E1ac4f639a641517e2c6e5233580c3ff--sonic-fan-art-cheese.jpg|'Cheese'|link=Cheese (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Omochao-sonic-free-riders.png|'Omochao'|link=Omochao (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Aba28c934bfc5d52a52ae23671323e8c--cartoon-cats-my-daughter.jpg|'Blaze the Cat'|link=Blaze the Cat (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 ChipWithIceCream.png|'Chip'|link=Chip (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 0.jpeg|'Shahra'|link=Shahra (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 297781_1252665842480_full.jpg|'NiGHTS'|link=NiGHTS (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Marine-the-raccoon-sonic-rush-adventure.jpg|'Marine the Raccoon'|link=Marine the Raccoon (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Omega_2014.jpg|'E-123 Omega'|link=E-123 Omega (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Tumblr_mvwfjeUBhw1qdtw9eo1_500.png|'Illumina'|link=Illumina (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Neutral Villains Eggunleashed2.jpg|'Doctor Eggman'|link=Doctor Eggman (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Rivals_2_-_Eggman_Nega_2.png|'Doctor Eggman Nega'|link=Doctor Eggman Nega (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 4979733-7558735273-metal.jpg|'Metal Sonic'|link=Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_Pawn_Runners.png|'Egg Pawn'|link=Egg Pawn (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Moto_Bug_Runners.png|'Moto Bug'|link=Moto Bug (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Buzz_Bomber_Runners.png|'Buzz Bombers'|link=Buzz Bombers (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Mecha_sonic_2.png|'Mecha Sonic'|link=Mecha Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_uh4zhe3VRbkV.png|'Black Doom'|link=Black Doom (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_WYftfMbb5LbI.jpg|'Mephiles the Dark'|link=Mephiles the Dark (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Third_Iblis_03.jpg|'Iblis'|link=Iblis (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 340px-06_Solaris2.png|'Solaris'|link=Solaris (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_Orb0IJUhZpIL.png|'Erazor Djinn'|link=Erazor Djinn (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Gaia_Eyes.png|'Dark Gaia'|link=Dark Gaia (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Agugeros_del_tiempo_Time_Eater.png|'Time Eater'|link=Time Eater (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 4587882-4457781233-Zavok.jpg|'Zavok'|link=Zavok (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zazz.jpg|'Zazz'|link=Zazz (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zeena_and_her_nails.png|'Zeena'|link=Zeena (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_wA2J8IQ945hg.png|'Master Zik'|link=Master Zik (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Tumblr_inline_n2j7iqEEeT1spvrli.png|'Zomon'|link=Zomom (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Zor1.jpg|'Zor'|link=Zor (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_boom_villainHP6kL_display.jpg|'Lyric'|link=Lyric (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_golem.jpg|'Egg Golem'|link=Egg Golem (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Professor-gerald-robotnik-sonic-adventure-2-1.77.jpg|'Professor Gerald Robotnik'|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 16b.png|'Metal Sonic 3.0'|link=Metal Sonic 3.0 (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Metal_Knuckles_1.png|'Mecha Knuckles'|link=Mecha Knuckles (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Silver_Sonic.png|'Silver Sonic'|link=Silver Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Egg_Cerberus1.jpg|'Egg Cerberus'|link=Egg Cerberus (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonicchannel_chaos.png|'Chaos'|link=Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Imperator_ix_by_queenflare_chan-d785nie.png|'Imperator Ix'|link=Imperator Ix (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Sonic_Runners_King_Boom_Boo.png|'King Boom Boo'|link=King Boom Boo (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Biolizard_reedition_by_adoublea-d8wig9d.png|'Biolizard'|link=Biolizard (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_2_(Doom's_Eye).png|'Doom's Eye'|link=Doom's Eye (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Angelus.png|'Babylon Guardian'|link=Babylon Guardian (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030 Weapon Profiles Category:Adamjensen2030